Taming Tris
by ASelectedGirl
Summary: Tris has been given one more chance by her parents at the prestigious Divergent High. She doesn't intend to change her wild ways, but will a certain number boy be able to tame her fire?


**Hiya! So this is my take on the whole 'Divergent at School' thing. I don't really know what else to say apart from that as a disclaimer I take no credit for the creation of these characters, those rights go to Veronica Roth, however the plot is mine. Also, if you would like a more visual representation of my version of Tris, I would say her face claim is Sophia Mitchell.**

To a teenager, the sharp buzz of an alarm clock is synonymous with death. And as it's Monday, multiply that pissed off feeling by ten. And as it's the first day of a new school year, multiply that again by ten, and there you have it, the exact way I was feeling this morning as I rolled out of bed and stood up on the cold wood floor of my room. I hopped around quickly, my freezing feet waking me up totally.

The first day of school is never fun for me. I've never spent more than a year at any one school, and I would be very surprised if this time around it was any different. My parents put our many relocations down to my 'difficult behaviour'. I'm sorry, I wasn't aware standing up for yourself was frowned upon now? If people are going to talk rubbish about me, they'd better be prepared to face up to the consequences that has.

But nevertheless, I always make an effort on the first day. I guess to sort of impress people, but really to see who's the real deal and who I shouldn't waste my time on. I've been called hot or beautiful countless times in my life. Well, I say my life, what I actually mean is the summer before freshman year onwards. That's when puberty finally decided to make me look older than twelve. I grew from an A to a D, and I dyed my hair from a babyish mousey brown to charcoal black. I never changed the length though. I've always loved my long hair.

And I drastically changed the way I dress too. Today, I decide to go for my usual look, which is a combination of sporty and indie styles. So I thrown on my favourite white pleated skirt, rose velvet top, black Adidas hoodie and my white floral embroidered Adidas trainers. If you can't tell, I'm kind of obsessed with Adidas. And although they make me look kind of geeky, I put on my glasses. They're slightly oversized and have clear glass frames. I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and shove all the books I need into my baby pink Fjallraven Kanken backpack, which I love to death.

On my way downstairs, I meet my brother Caleb. He's dressed in his usual attire, of beige Chinos, white shirt and blue v-necked jumper. He looks nerdy, and he is.

"Beatrice, I've been waiting for you for ages. You are aware school starts in 45 minutes?" he says in a snobbish voice. I roll my eyes.

"Caleb, chill out. That's plenty of time. And from now on, you don't need to wait for me. I can look after myself, you know."

"Fine, but don't blame me if you're late. I'm leaving now, are you coming?"

"I haven't even had breakfast yet! You have your own car, take it and go. I'll be a few minutes behind you."

"Okay. See you at school," he says and goes outside to the garage. As I'm sitting down at one of the chairs at our kitchen island I hear his car pulling away. My breakfast is already laid out for me by my mother. She leaves for work very early but still tries to look after us as if we're five years old. I'm not complaining though! I love her to bits.

I finish my breakfast quickly and head out to the garage. In it sits my car, my baby. My black Audi R8. It was my 16th birthday present, the only gift I got, and I couldn't have been happier. I get in, stroking the soft leather of the steering wheel. It feels comfortable and natural under my hands. Once I'm all set, I slowly back out of the driveway. I check the time. There's 20 minutes before school starts. Yeah, I have time for a Starbucks.

I've just finished my Starbucks in a little layby when I look at my clock on the dashboard. School starts in 2 minutes! Time seriously got away from me. I quickly jam the keys back into the ignition and drive quickly over to school.

As I glide through the massive, black wrought iron gates, I can't help but feel that this is going to be one heck of a year.


End file.
